1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swelling tape for filling a gap and a method of filling a gap.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a gap between two spaced subjects has to be filled. Also, it is often necessary that two subjects spaced apart to form a gap be fixed by filling the gap.
For example, an electrode assembly generally has a smaller size than a cylindrical can when the electrode assembly is received in the cylindrical can to manufacture a battery. Thus, a gap is formed between the electrode assembly and an internal wall of the can. In this case, the electrode assembly received in the can may move inside the can due to an external vibration or an external impact. The movement of the electrode assembly may cause an increase of internal resistance of battery or damage to an electrode tab, thereby greatly deteriorating a performance of the battery. Accordingly, it is necessary to fill the gap and fix the electrode assembly.